Previously, collapsible carts have been used for a variety of purposes. Upon a framework are mounted a pair of wheels and a basket and some form of handle or other support for pulling the cart and for maintaining it in a stationary position.
One of the problems with previous carts has been the difficulty in collapsing the cart to a smaller non-use position and wherein it is desirous to have a basket which collapses and a handle which can be separated from the cart for easy packing, shipment and storage.